


Favor || 2Jae

by madiwhinterstory



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2jae best friends, M/M, Oblivious Youngjae, and Youngjae keeps making his life hard, but Jaebum has a huge crush, frustrated jaebum, jaebum is so whipped, there's no smut, this has a little comedy, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madiwhinterstory/pseuds/madiwhinterstory
Summary: Youngjae fucks up and ask Jaebum for a favor, to get him our of trouble. Again. But this time said favor is to fake-date him in front of his mother in order for her to stop bugging him about getting a girlfriend.What Youngjae doesn't know is how big of a crush does Jaebum have on him since high school. And what Jaebum doesn't know is how serious Youngjae would take that fake-dating thing.But what both of them will get to understand sooner than later is that something starts to grow between them and that something escalates too damn quickly.





	1. I need your help

 

"You did what?!"

Youngjae was hiding his red face behind his hands. He never liked seeing Jaebum angry and now it was his fault, which made it worse. However, he didn't expect a better reaction from his friend, both sitting in a café casually talking before Youngjae confessed the most stupid thing he did until then. Customers were staring at them now making Youngjae want to hide under the table.

"I'm sorry! She pushed me too far and I said the first thing I could think of"

"What about the truth?!" Jaebum shouted in a whisper and leaned forward making Youngjae sink in the chair. He was truly intimidating.

"The truth sucks! And she had been so annoying these days that I exploded"

"You didn't explode. You lied and dragged me into the mess"

"I'm sorry, hyung. I just- can you please do me this favor? A month, then I'll come up with something. I promise"

"Are you nuts?!"

"Pleaseeee~?" Youngjae knew Jaebum's weak spot for aegyo, specially his aegyo. So he pouted and leaned over the table grabbing his friends hands and squeezing them softly. "I'll owe you a big one. Please, Jaejae. Pleaaaseee~"

"I- " Jaebum bit his lip with a completely confused and worried expression. But Youngjae's eyes were shining bright and his cheeks were pink, he was pouting and-  _I'll_ _hate_ _myself_ _for_ _this_ _later_. "OK. A month" he rested his body on the table, mentally and somehow physically exhausted.  _I'll_ _definitely_ _hate_ _myself_ _._

 

Long story short, Younjae's mother didn't have anything better to do than ask his son every day to get a girlfriend. Youngjae was sick of it so he said he was gay. He didn't really lie on that part, thought. However, she didn't consider it an excuse, so Youngjae said the first thing that came to his mind.

"I'm dating Jaebum. We have a relationship" as those words stormed out of his mouth he turned pale.  _Shit_ _._

However, the funny part was her reaction.

"Oh. That boy. Well, I kind of saw this coming. Bring him tomorrow for dinner"

And that is the story of how two friends who had known each other for 6 years had to start fake-dating. Youngjae was afraid Jaebum would never accept that crazy request and he would have to explain his mother that he was a happy loner. Her 22 year old son had never introduced them any girlfriend or boyfriend, he only studied and sang and even even if any parent would be happy with it, she wanted her baby to have a social life.

Jaebum and Youngjae had gone to the same highschool and became really close. At first Jaebum couldn't stand the over-energized kid but slowly Youngjae became the closest person to him. The younger even made his temper soften down, smile a lot more and encouraged him to follow his dream, ending up in Jaebum majoring in Music Composition and Production. Even if his parents were completely against it.

So even knowing that the little lie could end really badly, he couldn't say no to those eyes. Jaebum wasn't able to reject the idea of getting closer to Youngjae even knowing it was all fake. That greedy little part of his soul was longing for it and even if he tried to shut it down it was too strong. So yeah, Jaebum was angry and pissed because his best friend always did impulsive thing like that without thinking about the consequences, but he was also nervous. So nervous because he would have to control his own feelings not to get hurt at the end.

* * *

"Calm down, Jaebum. You're good at lying, you'll be OK"

Jaebum didn't even get out of his room and his heart felt already like exploding. He was beyond nervous, his hand sweating and trembling and he was near of backing down.

 

**Def.S** _  
_

_Do_ _you_ _really_ _think_ _is_ _a_ _good_ _idea?_ _She'll_ _catch_ _us_ _easily_

**Ars ♡♡**

_It's_ _not_ _the_ _best_ _idea_ _but_ _it's_ _the_ _only_ _option_ _we_ _have_ _._ _Please_ _, I_ _will_ _treat_ _you_ _with_ _a real_ _dinner_ _afterwards_

(ﾟ∀ﾟ人)

 

"This kid... Always getting me in trouble"

It didn't take him too long to get ready and finally step outside, cursing at the windy weather.

Youngjae heard the car parking on the driveway and if until then he was accelerated walking around his room like crazy, now he stopped abruptly and got pale as if someone threw flour to his face.

"You're boyfriend is here!" His mother's yell startled him.  _Youngjae_   _you_ _better_ _put_ _yourself_ _together_ _._

He breathed deeply and checked himself in the mirror once again.  _Too_ _much_ _._ _He'll_ _think_ _it's_ _too_ _much_ _._ Youngjae sighed and opened the door. He heard his mother opening the front door and inviting Jaebum in. Youngjae gulped and let all the air escape his lungs before heading the living room.

"You want to impress me Jaebum-ah?"

"I- K-kind of" Youngjae froze when Jaebum came in sight. He was wearing a black blazer over a white shirt, non-ripped dark jeans and his new (quite expensive) Jordan Youngjae helped him pick. His hair wasn't the usual mess and instead of weird earrings he changed to simple silver hoops, the ones he didn't want to buy for being too boring. No chains, no rings, no necklaces. Youngjae didn't see Jaebum so formal since his mother's second wedding two years earlier.

"Wow" Youngjae didn't even realized when he let that escape his lips. But it caught Jaebum's attention who turned to him. His eyes widened and a light blush made his cheeks turn a cute pink.

"Wow"

They stared at each other, none of them could find the right words. Youngjae's mother simply grinned and left quietly, humming to a song.

"I- amh... Didn't know you had a choker" Jaebum almost swallowed the last word, still looking at the piece of fine black fabric wrapped round the younger's neck. Actually, looking at the full outfit, Jaebum could swear it was all new. Black boots, dark (tight) skinny jeans, a lightly baggy scarlet shirt, and a thin chocker with a metal heart pressed right under his Adam apple.

"Too much?" Youngjae bit his lip and looked down to his shoes.

"No! I love it- I mean, it looks good on you" Jaebum stepped back and cleared his throat.  _Control_ _yourself_ _,_ _you_ _idiot_ _._

"Thank you" the younger smiled widely and relaxed a little. It was easier for him to ignore the awkwardness, but Jaebum simply couldn't take that picture out of his mind. "And you look fancy"

"I feel like one of those rich kids from that super expensive university" Jaebum grimaced at his reflection in a window.

"You look really good. A little like one of those young rich bosses from movies, really hot" Jaebum blinked and tilted his head. It's not the first time Youngjae called him hot, or sexy or handsome. Jaebum tried to ignore it each time, failing abruptly.

"So you say in my own style I look bad?" Jaebum tried to make the situation casual because all his body was tensing up to the limit and he wouldn't bare a whole dinner with his friend's mother feeling like throwing up since minute one.

"No. What I say is that this one makes you look specially stunning" Youngjae bit his lip and smirked confusing all what was left of Jaebum's sanity.

"Love birds! Dinner is ready!"

Youngjae turned quickly and headed the dining room not waiting for Jaebum. He needed some seconds for his face to cool down and his heart to stop racing.

They both sit beside each other and Youngjae's mother in front of them. It felt just like one of those grillings where they would end up spilling the truth out before dessert, but surprisingly she didn't ask anything too specific or personal. She just wanted to know the time they've been dating or why did they keep it secret.

It lasted 45 minutes, while she enumerated the reasons why she wasn't surprised about them being in a relationship. In the middle of it they both were holding hands under the table enduring together the embarrassment. They didn't even noticed doing half of the things Youngjae's mother said, like staying too close even if they had enough space for two more people, or stalking the other's social media, or acting jealous when the other was too affectionate with someone else. Or spending an hour picking clothes for a casual hang out.

Most of them were about Youngjae since she didn't know Jaebum that well, but it didn't matter. They both felt extremely confused when she was done.

"And now knowing this I won't talk about that thing from earlier. Because, boys, I'm glad I was there or those pretty outfits would be already destroyed"

Youngjae looked at her mother begging her to stop and Jaebum simply squeezed his friend's hand harder. He was embarrassed, confused, startled, and mostly scared. Because his head was starting to imagine things, like the slight possibility of Youngjae returning his feelings. It was a dangerous subject and Jaebum wasn't ready to face it yet. Ignoring his own feelings was easier, it was safe.

"I'm really really sorry" both of them were sitting in Jaebum's car. Youngjae started apologizing since they stepped outside and didn't stop, mostly because Jaebum didn't say a word.

"Your mother really enjoys talking" Jaebum smiled at last.

"She is always like this, you only knew the kind part of her until now" Youngjae let his body fall leaning on Jaebum. He felt like all the energy he had was sucked out.

"Let's not do this again" Jaebum took out his keys. "Now, you said something about treating me with a dinner"

"Wait, really? You're not mad at me?" Youngjae was really afraid of Jaebum being sick of him. He thought he really screwed up this time and Jaebum would definitely dump him.

"No. I get why you wanted to shut her up" he chuckled trying to fade away the embarrassment. "So let's eat something and relax. Wanna go to my place and chill?"

"You just want to change your clothes, don't you?" Youngjae grinned and poked Jaebum's arm. The other laughed.

"You can take some of mine and get comfy too"

"What? I don't look good in these?" Jaebum was about to chuckle but his eyes met the choker again and it cut his breath.

"If you want to keep those on, I'm not complaining" Jaebum pointed to the skinny jeans Youngjae was wearing. "But I'm not sure how are you able to sit with them on"  _Change_ _so I can_ _concentrate_ _again_ _,_ _you_ _living_ _tease_ _._

Youngjae looked down and blushed a little. He struggled to put them on and honestly he was longing to take them off.

"Fine, but I pick the food we order"

"You wish"

Luckily, when they were out of those outfits and the food arrived, the tension between them two was almost gone. Jaebum was still dealing with his storm of feelings threatening to come out, but he didn't want that to ruin what started to be a relaxing evening. A movie was playing in the back but the video they were watching in Youngjae's phone was more interesting.

Jackson was in America with the national fencing team. So he managed to sneak off and spend the weekend at Mark's. When the oldest left back to LA after his mother was diagnosed with cancer, Jackson was affected the most. Two years later and Jackson would go there every time he had enough money or free time. Which was suspiciously often.

"Jackson will drown before actually learning to surf" Youngjae burst out laughing.

"Don't worry about that. I know a certain someone who would love to practice first aid on him"

Youngjae was practically laying over the whole couch his legs over Jaebum's lap, recovering from the laughing session. He was still a little uncomfortable because of that conversation but seeing how they were practically back to normal relieved him. Everyone else was gone, Jaebum was the only one that was still permanently in Korea, and he didn't want to ruin his relationship with the only close friend he had there, specially not with Jaebum.

The first one to leave was Mark two years earlier and he never decided if he would come back or not. Jinyoung went to Japan after debuting as an actor. They were filming there and even when he was in Korea they couldn't really meet him much, and he was about to debut as a singer too but non of them was surprised by that, Jinyoung always had an amazing voice. Bambam went back to Thailand where his uncle managed to get Bambam a contract with a small brand as a model, and he was kind of famous for his looks so he was doing pretty fine. Yugyeom entered a dance group and at the time they were in a competition in China. And then he was heading Thailand to visit Bambam, so he would be abroad for like 2 months. Jackson was the leader of the nacional fencing team. They were mostly in Korea and Jackson was actually living with Jaebum, so they couldn't really count him as one of the ones who left. Having him away was more like sending your child to a campsite for summer.

"Youngjae? Yah! Are you even listening?" Jaebum slapped the younger's chest. "I know I'm boring but could you pretend a little?"

"Sorry hyung. I was just thinking" he rubbed his eyes and stretched his limbs making Jaebum chuckle."Did you ever think of moving away?"

"Hmm... Not really. I like it here"

"Good. Well stick together till the end" Youngjae yawned and curled up.

"That makes me reconsider my last statement" Jaebum smiled at the groggy boy curled on the couch beside him.

"Sush. You have to stand me for the rest of your life" Jaebum's heart skipped a beat and froze.  _If_ _you_ _don't_ _kill_ _me_ _earlier_ _._

Youngjae fell asleep soon after and even if Jaebum kept trying to wake him up to go to bed it was completely impossible, so he ended up carrying Youngjae to Jackson's room. The older had to run out the room since he was about to lay down beside his friend and cuddle him to sleep. But he couldn't. He shouldn't.

* * *

As the days passed the situation turned... Weird. The thing is non of them tried to talk about it for their own reasons. Youngjae was more and more affectionate towards his friends and Jaebum couldn't really understand why. They were already close, but Jaebum wasn't the one comfortable with skin ship and even if hugs and that stuff were normal since Youngjae was a clingy human being, it upgraded to another level.

It started in a subtle way, with Youngjae bored and playing with the other's fingers and Jaebum let him be because it was a way to keep the younger quiet while he was working. But then Youngjae intertwined their fingers and didn't pull away in several minutes. He stayed there, with his cheek pressed against the table and eyes fixed on their hands, not moving for more than 10 minutes and eventually let go when a waitress approached their table. Jaebum couldn't concentrate at all those 10 minutes, nor the rest of the afternoon. But, since then Youngjae started doing the same thing quite often without Jaebum being brave enough to ask for a reason. Youngjae would stare at their hands like it was a math problem he couldn't solve, sometimes frowning, sometimes smiling. But he never said a word about it and simply talk about anything like in a normal conversation.

Then, one day, Youngjae thought it was a good idea to hang out with some friends and drink. His tolerance for alcohol was really low, so with a beer and a glass of something Taehyung ordered for him, he got drunk quickly. Jaebum had to work so he couldn't control him and asked Minhyuk not to let Youngjae drink. But who could trust that crazy boy?

"Jae, is almost two in the morning. Who the fuck is dying?" Jaebum groaned at the other side of the line while the blonde guy was trying to get out of the club so he could talk.

"Your sunshine is out of control. He basically stole my drink and then started dancing around with strangers and-

"Fuck... I told you idiots not to give him alcohol! Isn't there someone who can give him a ride home?"

"Jin disappeared, Hyungwon is drunk and Wonpil said he had enough and left home to sleep"

* * *

 

**Just** **a** **small** **list** **of** **who** **were** **with** **Youngjae** **that** **night** **:**

**-Jin, Namjoon** **and** **Taehyung** **from** **BTS**

**-Jae** **and** **Wonpil** **from** **DAY6**

**-Minhyuk,** **Hyungwon** **and** **Jooheon** **from** **Monsta** **X**

* * *

 

Jaebum got out of his warm bed and cursed as his feet touched the cold wood. "Give me the name of the club and get that idiot out before I get there"

He changed into some sweatpants and a hoodie, got his shoes on, took the keys and stormed out the door. He made it to the club in less than 20 minutes. As soon as he got out he heard a voice crying loudly his name.

"Jaebummiiieeee~" He saw Taehyung and Jae holding the drunk Youngjae while walking slowly to the car.

"Who let him drink this much?" Jaebum looked at the two males and then at Youngjae.

"Sorry hyung, I didn't know" Taehyung was sober enough to keep his manners. Jae, on the other hand, was as pissed as Jaebum.

"We're nor his babysitter, he's old enough to buy so he should be old enough to coltrol himself"

"Bummie, don't be mad" Youngjae whined and stepped forwards, getting rid of his friends' holding. "Hyungs were really nice to me. Namjoon hyung helped me with that guy-

"What?!" Jaebum sent a death glare to the two who were intelligent enough to back off.

"We-

"They're waiting for us inside so..."

"Y-yeah... See ya!"

Both walked rapidly towards the door while Jaebum's blood started boiling in anger.

"What guy?" He blurted out while stepping forwards. He knew Youngjae used to get lost and talk with strangers when he was drunk, and that always worried the hell out of him.

"He was nice until he slapped my butt and asked me for my number" Youngjae walked towards Jaebum and wrapped his arms around the other's torso pulling him in a tight hug searching for warmth. "Joon hyung almost broke his hand" he chuckled and got comfortable with his head resting on Jaebum's shoulder.

"I'll thank him later" Jaebum mumbled silently and allowed himself some more seconds embracing his friend. It was cold and he could feel him trembling, so as soon as his worries fade away, he pulled away and walked Youngjae to the back seat of his car. The younger collapsed before Jaebum closed the door and got in the warm car.

"I wouldn't have given him my number" Youngjae spoke some minutes later, already on the way to his house.

"What?"

"I didn't want to give him my number"

"Oh... He was too gross?" Jaebum wasn't paying too much attention to the conversation. He only wanted to get home and sleep.

"Aaaactually, he was hot. But we're dating. I'm not inte- in-te-rested in anyone else"

"We're not dating for real, remember?" even if it hurt saying it out loud, Jaebum had to keep his facade up.

"I knooww... I just like thinking it's real" his voice was losing energy as the boy was slowly falling asleep.

Jaebum pressed the brake pedal quite abruptly, causing on Youngjae almost falling down.  _It's_ _the_ _alcohol._ _It's_ _not_ _him_ _._ _It's_ _the_ _alcohol._ _Breath_ _in_ _,_ _breath_ _out_ _._ _He's_ _not_ _thinking_ _straight_ _right_ _now_ _._ **[** **Obviously** **]**

"Hyung... Can I stay over tonight? I don't want to face my mom in the morning" Younjae managed to sit up. He leaned forward in between the front seats, looking at the still panicked Jaebum. "What's wrong?"

"Yeah. Let's go to my place" Jaebum didn't want that. He only wanted to get in bed and fall asleep. Forget those words and the pain in his chest. He wanted it all to disappear, but he wasn't able to argue with a drunk stubborn kid at that moment.

"I don't know where I would be without you" Jaebum felt the warm breath on his skin and then Youngjae pressed his lips on his cheek for barely 2 seconds before laying back down.

Jaebum had problems with breathing properly for the next 10 minutes while the other one was asleep in the backseat. Youngjae wasn't completely awake while Jaebum walked him to the front door. He took him straight to Jackson's room where the boy collapsed in bed.

"Stay with me..." Youngjae grabbed the other's hand when he was about to get out.

"I'll be right in the next room" he swallowed the 'OK' that was threatening to escape his lips.

"I've rejected some hot dudes for you. At least you could cuddle with me as a reward"

"What's up with you, Youngjae?"

"I just feel lonely and want to cuddle my best friend. Pleeaasee~"

"I'm not sleeping in here"

"Carry me to your room. I'm too tired to walk"

Jaebum stopped for a second. It was late and the exhaustion made it hard to be fully awake and conscious at that moment. Also, the idea of cuddling up with Youngjae was too tempting. He was being too damn adorable to reject that request.  _Damn_ _it_ _._

"You giant baby... OK. Come" he gave Youngjae a piggy back ride to his room, and there the younger fell into bed giggling. "The only time we slept together we were both drunk"

"Yeah, yeah. Now get comfortable and sleep. I'll be right back"

"Just... Make it quick, OK?"

"Just sleep already" Jaebum snorted before disappearing in the bathroom. He needed to calm down and clear his mind, convince himself that Youngjae didn't mean any of that.  _The_ _alcohol... I_ _hate_ _it_ _._

He got back to the bedroom where the younger was already sleeping and Jaebum couldn't fight back a smile that cracked his lips as he approached the bed. He then took Youngjae's shoes off, managed to pull his sweater off without waking him up and cover him with the blanket before turning off the light and sneaking in bed beside him. "Good night, sunshine" he whispered to the darkness and closed his eyes, listening carefully to the soft breathing breaking the silence.

"Cuddle" Jaebum heard a whisper and felt a hand tracing up his chest. Then Youngjae got closer, snuggling his head in Jaebum's chest and wrapping weakly an arm around his waist. Jaebum had to wait some minutes to get used to it and then he managed to calm down and actually enjoy the situation. He pulled the slightly smaller male even closer and pressed his lips against the other's head.

"Sleep tight" he whispered and let his eyes shut close, but wasn't able to fall asleep. So he spent the night caressing Youngjae's hair and enjoying that feeling of being complete for the first time in years.

 


	2. I need you

 

Days passed and things got even weirder, Youngjae keeping that game going completely messing with Jaebum's mind, so the older gave up on trying to figure it out. It would hurt anyways so why not enjoying while it lasted?

• Holding hands in public? Checked.

• Forgetting what personal space means? Checked.

• Flirting in a not-so-subtile way? Checked.

• Teasing each other? Oh, so checked.

• Almost kissing while-

Oh. Sorry. I'm rushing things. OK, so what happened was kind of stupid (at first). They hanged out with some friends who noticed how strange they were behaving. So, as expected of good and caring friends, they started joking about it and mocking them.

"You two are just like Jimin and Jungkook when they forget they're in public"

"At least you could stop flirting while eating, jeeze"

"Seriously, though. Something happened and we know nothing about it?"

"Please, don't start making out. I want to finish my burger in peace"

"Next time go on a date alone and spare me this moment"

Youngjae shook his head nervously but couldn't say a word. He couldn't even notice doing anything so scandalous for them to react like that. Jaebum did notice, but was too startled to stop Youngjae from sitting on his lap out of the blue and eating his fries.

"We're just like always"

"So you've always been together. I knew it! You owe me 10.000 won (~10$)" Taehyung jumped from his seat and went straight to Jooheon and Kihyun.

"You made a fucking bet?!"

"Oh, we made a lot"

"So who kissed first?" Jae leaned on the table looking at them with bright eyes.

"We're just friends! For fuck sake" Jaebum blurted out and sighed, tired of all those comments. But Youngjae was still on his lap and his arms were still wrapped around his waist.

"Right... I can't believe how blind you two can be" Namjoon spoke at last.

They didn't drop the subject, making it feel like that dinner with Youngjae's mother all over again again. But this time they didn't have to stay and left the group debating about them two without even noticing they left.

"Remind me again why I'm still hanging out with them" Jaebum groaned.

"Oh come on. They were just joking" Youngjae didn't seem affected about what happened and it only made Jaebum feel worse.

"They still piss me off with all that shit"

"I don't think it's so bad. Like, why are you acting like kissing me would be the most horrible thing on eart?" Youngjae seemed a little pissed now and Jaebum's mouth dried up. He didn't know how to respond to that without screwing everything up definitely.

Jaebum wanted to say "It would be stupid" but that was the biggest lie he said in his life. He couldn't say "Kissing you would be actually nice" because... Well, because not. So he shut up while walking beside the other. They were heading Youngjae's house and then he could go to work and get busy with things.

"I kind of understand why people think we are dating" Youngjae turned around. They were already at the front door and Jaebum was about to leave. "I kind of feel like it too"

"What?" He was feeling dizzy again.

"I'm so confused right now" the younger smiled sheepishly. Jaebum stared at the other, so confused he went speechless. Youngjae's eyes were fixed in his own and something lit up, cutting their breaths. He stepped forward and Jaebum froze, his mind going blank and his knees started shaking. Youngjae leaned forward closing slowly the gap between them and, for some reason, Jaebum leaned in too,  warm breath mixing and fanning on their skin and almost visible sparks shinning between them.

But a car horn startled them causing both boys to jump away from each other.

"Hello, boys!" A woman voice came from behind them. "Jaebum~ah are you staying for dinner?"

The boy blinked multiple times because his eyes were blurry and only shook his head and not able to looked the woman in the eyes before walking away.

"Sorry, Mrs. Choi. I'm late for work"

Jaebum rushed away and when he was far enough the started running. He needed to cry, scream, hit something. He thought he was strong enough, he felt able to resist the temptation, but then and there when his friend got so close he gave up. Jaebum felt that wall of protection he built in between them, collapsing, and it suffocated him, strangling him like a rope tightening around his neck.  _This_ _has_ _to_ _stop_ _. I_ _can't_ _do_ _this_ _anymore_ _._

From the beginning Jaebum knew it was a bad idea. He was playing with his own feelings and he knew it would hurt. But he didn't know how much, he didn't know how weak he truly was and how easy would be to destroy that facade he work in for so long. He felt stupid, and while opening the door of his house tears started running down his cheeks. Making Jaebum cry was always impossible since he was little, but now... Frustration, sorrow, fear, guilt, confusion. They gathered up creating a big chaos, eclipsing the light and turning all rational thought into darkness.

Jaebum sent a message to Wonpil to tell him he was feeling awful and couldn't make it to work. Then, he closed himself in his room, turned off the phone and stood into the silence for hours. Thinking was making him feel pathetic and stupid, but he couldn't run away from it forever. Maybe, if it hurt enough, he would wake up and realize he was dreaming about impossible things. But first of all, he had to admit it.

"I am in love with my best friend"

He never said, write or think that full sentence. Never. But it was the truth, a stupid and impossible truth.

For Youngjae, however, the things were different. His fear wasn't the pain, or the reality, or the fact that his feelings were hard to accept. No, his true nightmare was losing Jaebum. When he saw his friend running away the first thing he thought was that Jaebum was mad. That he scared him.  _I_ _should_ _have_ _just_ _told_ _him_ _,_ _not_ _try_ _to_ _kiss_ _him_ _out_ _of_ _nowhere_ _._ _Why_ _am_ _I so_ _stupid_ _?_ _Now_ _he_ _won't_ _speak_ _to_ _me_ _again_ _..._ _Stupid_ _,_ _stupid_ _,_ _stupid_ _!_

He would have run after him but he had no idea how to deal with it. Saying it was just a joke? No, Jaebum would punch him. Saying he was sorry? Jaebum wouldn't let it rest without an explanation. But... A simple 'I think I love you' wouldn't be a real explanation. No, he needed to think well his words not to screw it up, more than he already did. So, Youngjae spent three hours writing it all down. It came out a lot more than he expected and it made him realize something. Those feelings weren't new, it came from afar, but as the oblivious boy he was, he didn't think about it.

Youngjae took his jacket and rushed out the door. He walked the half an hour to Jaebum's work, where they told him he was sick. That made the boy think he must be really mad so he reconsidered his decision, but he knew he had to be brave and face Jaebum. If he was lucky, the older would yell at him and then would tell him why his feelings weren't returned. Youngjae didn't care about his heart breaking into pieces, he didn't think about having to deal with the pain for the rest of his days if Jaebum would forgive him. All he cared about was Jaebum. He walked to his house and, as he expected, the boy didnt open  the door, so he took the key Jaebum always left under a plant. Inside the house no sound could be heard, it was an intimidating atmosphere, so Youngjae wandered the kitchen and the living in silence. Then, he approached Jaebum's door, took a deep breath and knocked on the door a couple of times.

At first, Jaebum was too caught in his own misery to hear the sound, but when it repeated a couple of times more he turned to the door. It opened slowly and the youger was right there looking afraid back at him.

"Hyung... I... I think we should talk" his voice came out like a whisper, and Jaebum stood still, curled up in bed and looking at him. He wasn't strong enough to tell him to leave, or to say anything at all. He was so tired, his whole body was feeling numb and his mind was working slowly now, exhausted from all the work it have been put through.

"I'm sorry" Youngjae started and it caught Jaebum's attention. "First of all, I'm sorry for asking you this favor. I've been selfish and you tried to help as always. I'm sorry for my behavior these weeks, too. I should have told you the reason but you didn't ask and I thought..." he raised his eyes to the frowning boy. Inside, he only wanted to run away, but he wanted to make the right thing. "These weeks I started to realize some things about myself, and about you. And I let it take over my actions, I constantly needed you close. I didn't consider how uncomfortable would it make you feel, I was really caught in my messy feelings. And... I'm sorry I tried to kiss you earlier. I... I don't want to ruin our friendship but I seriously couldn't hold myself back. It is hard but I promise I'll try harder.  _I_ _love_ _you_  and I can deal with you not feeling the same, but I would hate myself forever if I screwed up our friendship"

It took Jaebum too much to process all of that. It was all too confusing, too easy, to clear. He slowly sat up on the bed and looked at Youngjae, observing his nervous friend. His expression was like the one he had when Coco had an accident.

"How?" He finally spoke and Youngjae frowned. "How did you say all of that?"

"I- I felt like I owe you an explanation"

"Aren't you afraid of rejection?"

"No" the younger shook his head and fixed his eyes on Jaebum really serious and determinate. "The only thing I'm afraid of is hyung hating me. I'm not even expecting you to feel the same"

"When have you become the strong one here?"

Youngjae didn't understand it a bit. He didn't feel strong. He felt stupid an mostly guilty. They got to that point for his fault and if he was truly strong he would have tell his mother from the beginning he had a crush and that's all. "Im not"

"Oblivious little kid" Jaebum chuckled and run his fingers through his hair. "You can't see why I never stopped you? Or why I wasn't uncomfortable? Or why I  was about to kiss you back?"

"You did?" Youngjae's eyes widened in shock. He didn't notice any of it. "I thought you were mad"

"I'm not mad, Youngjae" Jaebum sighed. He couldn't believe how hard was for the younger to catch the hints. "I was confused and hurt"

"Hurt? Why? What did I do?" Youngjae was scared again.

"I though it was all part of that 'fake dating' thing. And it hurt me knowing you didn't felt that in reality"

"What? But I do! It wasn't a game or anything fake! Seriously, hyung. I do feel all of it" he shook Jaebum by his shoulders making the boy completely forget al the sorrow he had been through. Now he felt exhausted having to make the boy comprehend the situation.

"OK! Stop, I believe you" he chuckled again seeing the relieved expression of the other. "You really don't get what it's happening here, do you?"

"What I get is that you're not angry and we're still friends" the younger smiled widely and Jaebum couldn't help it but laugh. He couldn't believe how easy everything seemed to be for the younger. Speak out his feelings, accept pain, resist rejection, he was smiling so bright like he had no care in the world. Jaebum kind of envied him for that.

"I was about to tell you that I've been in loved with you since high school. But if you want to stay friends then..." Jaebum tilted his head and waited for it to sink, then Youngjae shut his mouth. He opened it again but nothing came out. "It will take you a while so I'll go eat something while you think about it" he stood up but was pinned to the bed quickly by the younger.

"Why the fuck didn't you say anything?!" Youngjae was confused and started a process of remembering and analyzing a lot of moments along the years trying to see hints, but he didn't see a thing.

"I told you. You're the strong one. I was afraid of the pain, of rejection, of losing you. So I shut it up"

"Im Jaebum. You're supposed to be the older here, to be the cold minded and have things under control easily. I trust you to get me out of trouble" Youngjae observed the older's factions searching for something to clear up his mind. A smirk grew on the older's lips and the positions changed easily, Jaebum flipping them around trapping the other under his grip.

"It's easy for you to talk. You always do impulsive things but never learn from them. I condider everything twice and know all the consequences of anything I do" he run a finger over the younger's forehead removing the hair that was falling over his eyes. "So I knew that you liking me back was probably impossible"

"But I do"

"Then I was wrong" Jaebum leaned closer to the other. Dreaming about it is completely different from actually doing it.

"Im Jaebum was wrong. Remember me to note it in my calendar later" Youngjae chuckled and Jaebum rolled his eyes.

 

*******

**[** **OK** **this** **is** **a real** **warning** **⚠.** **It** **has** **some** **things** **that** **can** **make** **you** **uncomfortable** **.** **Not** **smut** **buuut** **.....** **Yeah** **.** **You** **know** **,** **if** **you** **decide** **to** **skip** **it** **,** **search** **for** **the** ***.** **If** **not** **... I** **wrote** **this** **listening** **to** **"** **Thirsty** **"** **by** **Taemin** **.** **Believe** **me,** **it** **is** **perfect** **for** **this** **part** **]**

The smiles slowly faded, hearts realizing the how tension was quickly growing, so they speed up the beats. Their eyes were steady, fixed in the other's, shinning with all kind of emotions that were now growing in between them like flames waiting for the gasoline to explode. It took everything in both of them not to lose their minds right then and there. The younger gulped when two hands run up his sides to his chest and one snaked around his neck, lifting his head lightly. His eyes moved down to Jaebum's lips and saw how they tensed into a playful smile, thing that caused him goosebumps. He realized before that attractive atmosphere surrounding his hyung, but now it cut his breath and messed up his insides. It was...  _Irresistible._

He had enough of the older's teasing. Youngjae reached the other's head, tangled his fingers into his black locks and pulled him closer, closing that infernal gap that made him forget how to breath. And when their lips met it was like their hormones started a firework festival. Time kind of stopped for them, their senses concentrated on the other's body.

When their lips started moving it was a slow, soft pace. But it only lasted some seconds, then it deepened as they started to lose control little by little. Youngjae wrapped his legs around the other's waist and Jaebum gasped at the sudden pressure, but it only added gasoline to that already wild, uncontrollable fire. Youngjae sneaked his fingers under his hyung's shirt and slid them up, surrounding his torso and then running them slowly down his spine chord, making Jaebum's back arch and he deepened the kiss. Like they were reading each other's minds, Jaebum flipped them around again and raised to a sitting position leaning against the wall. Youngjae crawled on his lap and collapsed his lips against the other, now basically addicted to them. They parted when Jaebum's tongue slid against his lower lip making him gasp. The kisses went deeper and deeper as seconds passed non of them holding back anymore.

Youngjae moaned when he felt fingers trailing up his abdomen, under his shirt and took off his jacket throwing it away carelessly. It made Jaebum grin against the other's lips and he playfully bit Youngjae's lower lip, making him repeat the sound now clearer and louder than before. He liked teasing, exploring what Youngjae liked, how he liked it and how much. He slid his hands down the younger's sides and grabbed his waist pulling him a little closer and adjusting him on his lap right over his crotch area. The friction tightened both of their pants and even if it wasn't the area they were interested in, it did add more fire to the already unbeareable. Jaebum run his hands down on the younger's body to his legs and grabbed his tights. He wanted Youngjae closer, to be 100% sure he was real, not just a dream. Youngjae was a mess, he couldn't think about anything else beside how fucking addicting his hyung was. From his lips, to his touches, to that dominant posture he easily assumed. Everything about him made his senses explode in pleasure. Youngjae surrounded Jaebum's neck with his arms but the older had other plans, so Youngjae realized his shirt being lifted and soon being pulled over his head.

Both boys looked at each other, staring madly. Messy hair, swollen lips, pink cheeks, they were practically panting due to the lack of air in their lungs but it didn't matter. Youngjae looked down to grab the hem of Jaebum's shirt's and pulled it up revealing the older's torso, then he took it off and threw it away. Jaebum slid a hand around the other's neck making him turn his head slightly and, after dedicating the younger a breathtaking grin, he pressed his lip against his jawline. It made Youngjae gasp again, his breath hitched and electric shivers run down his spine. His skin burned where the older's lips touched, and when he felt his tongue sliding up to his earlobe leaving a wet trace behind, Youngjae lost it. Jaebum, on the other hand, was completely conscious of himself and the other. He had been dreaming about it for so long that now with his fantasies coming to live, he didn't want to get lost in his mind. He kissed down Youngjae's neck feeling his accelerated pulse against his lips, then down to his collarbones, to his shoulder. He knew he was teasing, he was trying hard to control himself too. But it was hard to stop when the fire was already destroying it all.

Youngjae tangled his fingers in his locks slightly pressing his head against his neck where Jaebum sunk his teeth lightly, making the younger groan. It was the exact right spot, provoking goosebumps all over Youngjae's body and he tried biting back what ended up being a not-so-silent moan. Jaebum searched for the other's mouth and attacked it again. His taste, his softness, his reactions, the sounds he made, everything was driving Jaebum crazy and he knew he had to slow down or he wouldn't be able to stop. So he pushed the slightly smaller boy back making him lie back down and crawled over him. They stood still, staring into each other's eyes. The passion was still there, the desire, the need of melting together. But they also needed to take some time to process al of that.

*******

"You're beautiful" Jaebum whispered and approached the boy's lips again. But they didn't crash, they softly pressed together and stood there in a long, sweet kiss full of feelings.

Their chests were pressing against each other wile breathing and sometimes they could feel the other's heart beating. They basically cuddled up and kept kissing, caressing each other, changing positions, talking from time to time about anything in particular until they were so tired they fell asleep.

Jaebum woke up in the morning to an empty bed and his heart broke. He could have sworn it had been real, but he was afraid now that he dreamed about all of it. So he got out of bed and walked out heading the living room or the kitchen, hoping for Youngjae to be somewhere, anywhere. And he was, standing in the kitchen behind the counter purring coffee into a mug. He looked in Jaebum's direction and dedicated him a groggy smile. It wasn't even 8 am but they fell asleep somewhere passed 9 pm, so it was OK.

"Good morning JaeJae" Youngjae yawned and stretched his body.

"Good morning" Jaebum stepped towards him but stopped.  _How_ _should_ _I_ _treat_ _him_ _now_ _?_ He imagined a lot of things, but he never thought about that situation.

"Hyung? You're OK?" The younger offered him a mug and the smell of coffee made the older react. He dedicated a smile to Youngjae and grabbed the warm mug.

"Thanks" the younger approached him and pecked Jaebum's lips.

"You're welcome" he walked away to the living room and sat on the couch covering himself with a blanket. Jaebum observed him take the controller and change channels while sipping from his warm coffee, completely carefree and relaxed. While Jaebum was stil there, with the coffee in his hands and starting to get cold, without knowing how he should act.

"What's with you this morning?" Youngjae startled him. "You seem a little off"

"Oh... I... Was just thinking. About work and stuff"

"This early in the morning?" Youngjae chucked and sighed. "Just come here, it's cold"

Jaebum did as he was told, and sat beside the younger who covered him with the blanket. Then, he laid his legs over Jaebum's and got comfortable.  _I_ _guess_ _we're_ _back_ _to_ _normal._ Jaebum relaxed a little and took a large sip of his coffee. It was 8 in the morning on a Friday, when he didn't have to work and Youngjae wouldn't go to class. They were on the couch watching an american drama about crimes on Netflix and enjoying a warm coffee. You could say most of it went back to normal, but this version was better. Because it didn't feel awkward when their eyes met, or when Jaebum stared at the other for 20 minutes straight because he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not.

"So, what will you tell your mother?"

"Hm? About what?"

"You said a month and you would figure out how to solve your problem" OK. Jaebum was teasing, but he was bored.

"I think I did" the younger smiled. "I turned the lie into reality. You have to admit it is an impressive solution"

"But we're not dating, officially"

"Aish, you're exhausting" Youngjae sat up and turned to Jaebum. "Im Jaebum, would you be my boyfriend, in real life?" the older blinked and blushed lightly. Youngjae seemed so determinate and secure about his decisions, he wasn't nervous or doubtful like Jaebum was.  _Some_ _things_ _never_ _change_ _, I_ _guess_ _._

"OK, but you tell the others. I don't want to tell the story 100"

"Oh, you wish" Youngjae poked his arm. "We're in this together"

"You owe me one, remember? You can repay me this way" Jaebum smiled proudly and Youngjae whined.

"I'll record a video saying 'Hey, guys! Jaebum and I are dating since today. I kissed first. No, he didn't cry. Call JB for details. Bye'" He started laughing.

"First of all, that's cheating. And second, what about me crying?"

"There were some bets going on. Jackson bet you would cry"

"That kid" Jaebum groaned but smiled.

Definitely things went back to normal, and it was strange how all the drama in Jaebum's mind seemed so little and insignificant. 24 hours earlier he was seriously considering moving back to Goyang and stay with his father for a while. Now, all he wanted was to spend that boring day with Youngjae and hug him until his mind would make sure it was all true. The younger had simple plans, like kiss the older until he felt completely comfortable with it. Or find out what the hell made Jaebum so damn attractive (OK, this one is not simple but he needed to know so he could find a way to control himself). Youngjae had plans, Jaebum had questions. And both had a lot of time to figure out how to deal with all of it. Together, as always, but _happier_.


End file.
